One Second In Time
by LegolasLover2003
Summary: An Alphabet Story - Thranduil watches Legolas while out hunting and reflects for but a moment on his son. Written for Oct Teitho 2014. It did not place.


**Title: **"One Second In Time"  
><strong>Author: <strong> LegolasLover2003 aka Ashley  
><strong>Category:<strong> Book -_ "Lord of the Rings"_  
><strong>Genre: <strong> General  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own any rights to _"The Lord of the Rings"_. I just adore it to pieces!  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Written for the Teitho Fanfiction contest in October 2014. The theme was to write an 'Alphabet Story' so each sentence began with a letter of the alphabet. It did not place (which I'm totally fine with because compared to Nyx's _"Ion Nin"_ (Fanfiction Dot Net address - s/10827394/1/Ion-Nin) mine was HORRIBLE hahaha).

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>One Second In Time<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>-An Alphabet Story <em>"Lord of the Rings" <em>Teitho Challenge-**

* * *

><p>After all these years beneath the trees, he is still the Elf I am proud to call son.<p>

Blue eyes that shine like jewels in the depths of the deepest pool look to the world beyond.

Calm gentle breaths escape his lips as he gazes far and wide, seeking his target.

Death does not hold sway upon this fair life nor has it jaded his heart.

Ears, elegantly pointed, hold the same curves as those which once belonged to his mother.

Fingers, not quite as lithe as my own, twitch with a want to put arrow to string.

Green leaves rustle about him, for nature speaks to my son in ways I have never understood.

He holds his head high, waiting, watching, listening to the world.

In his eyes I can see the focus and determination of a warrior on the brink of battle.

Joy fills my heart at the sight.

Knowing that this young prince is ready to step forth from the forests is like a balm to the soul.

Love wells within me, a pride and calm that I had never thought possible.

My son is more than capable of defending his homeland now.

Never would I hold doubt to the skill of his blades nor the aim of his bow.

Over the tops of the trees he stares, the Elf who stands high in the boughs of his favorite tree.

Prince of the Greenwood is his title, though I sometimes wonder, is he meant for more?

Quiet descends and the birds cease their predawn noise as the eerie silence descends.

Right now, my son draws forth his bow, his gaze fixed on a point far away.

Setting arrow to the string he lifts the weapon slowly and my gaze follows his own.

Taunt become the muscles in his arms as he aims and waits for the perfect moment.

Under the shadow of the forest, nothing can escape his sight.

Vanity does not become the Elf that is so at one with the natural world around him.

What he aims toward I can see in the distance, a beautiful stag worthy of the hunt.

Xenophobe, a term which has been associated with my cautious rule in these dark days.

Yet... perhaps my son can be more... perhaps he can extend his hand in friendship beyond our borders?

Zing... the arrow flies from the string, striking the stag and felling him instantly.

And as I look to my son and see the smile on his face, I am not afraid to let him go.

* * *

><p><span><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<br>**- Written from Thranduil's point of view while he watched Legolas during one of their hunts in Mirkwood.  
>- No Swag Stags were harmed in the writing of this story. ;)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Muse Moments:<strong>  
>"That was horrible, Nil..."<br>"I know..." Nil groaned looking at Legolas. "I know I know I wrote it in like twenty minutes and it was the first thing that came to mind and it was absolutely wretched!"  
>The Elf sighed, shaking his head. "I hope this month's entry will be better?"<br>"Uh..."  
>"Tell me you are working on it, Nil..."<br>She smiled slightly. "Well... not... exactly..."  
>"NIL!"<br>Nil held her hands up quickly. "I have an idea but it's more of a problem getting pen to paper?"  
>"No it is because you are too easily distracted!" Legolas replied in annoyance. "WRITE!"<br>"But..."  
>"NOW!"<br>"The pressure!" Nil jumped up and ran away quickly.  
>Legolas sighed, "I am going to have to tie her to the chair, I fear..."<p> 


End file.
